Opening Day, Universe of NoRen
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: Universe of NoRen. 1st Project NoRen Fanfiction Indonesia. NoRen • JenRen Jeno x Renjun
1. Introductions NoReniverse

**Welcome to The Universe of NoRen**

 **1st Project NoRen Fanfiction Indonesia**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hello!_

Pertama-tama terima kasih banyak kepada seluruh NoRen Shipper yang sudah menaruh perhatian besar akan kehadiran NoReniverse.

 _Hiks_ ~ :") mimin gak nyangka kalian seantuasias itu... /plak

Duh, fokus fokus ayo perkenalan dulu nih

NoReniverse hadir sebagai media bagi para NoRen Shipper menyalurkan dan mengembangkan imajinasi melalui tulisan.

Sesuai dengan misi kami yaitu,

 **"Memperbanyak kisah NoRen di dunia perfanfiksian"**

Semakin banyak fanfiksi NoRen, semakin berlayar pula kapal kesayangan kita 3

Penasaran bagaimana kami merealisasikannya?

Lho? Gak langsung _update work_ perdana aja min?

Belum sayangnya Renjun, kita akan menyediakan _update_ -an fanfiksi dari kalian untuk kalian dan oleh kalian, NoRen Shipper.

Nah, penasaran _project_ apa saja yang diselenggarakan?

 _Here we go!_

.

.

.

 **1\. The 23rd**

Seperti yang kita ketahui, uri NoRen sangat identik dengan tanggal 23 dimana Jeno dan Renjun terlahir di tanggal yang sama namun berbeda bulan. Nah, di setiap tanggal 23 nantinya kita akan _publish_ fanfiksi dari para penulis berbakat yang menyumbangkan karyanya.

Meramaikan tanggal 23 yang mana sangat identik dengan NoRen, bukankah dedikasi yang menarik untuk kapal kesayangan kita?

Lalu bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengikuti _project_ **_The 23rd_**?

Tunggu detil instruksi beserta _rules di-post_ selanjutnya! :))

 **2\. Friday Night; Million Seduction**

 _Ugh~ such a sensual name right?_

Pada _project_ yang satu ini, di minggu pertama _friday night_ atau bahasa kerennya maljum, NoReniverse menyediakan satu malam panas yang akan diisi karya-karya dengan rating 18+ ke atas.

Woah~ kesukaannya Jeno nih

Siapkah merealisasikan imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang terpendam di benak kalian?

Tentunya kalian siap dong! :D

 **3\. Celebrate NoReniversarry**

Kok udah _project anniversarry_ aja sih min?

Tidak apa-apa, biar sekalian kita siapkan matang-matang perayaannya tahun depan.

So tunggu aja dengan tanggal yang sama di tahun depan proyek apa yang akan kita selenggarakan. 😊

 **4\. Random Surprise**

Wah~ kira-kira apa yang mampir di benak kalian mengenai _project_ yang ini?

Kejutan?

Iya, betul! Yang pastinya _project_ ini penuh dengan kejutan tak terduga. Entah itu kapan, seperti apa dan siapa yang membuatnya tunggu saja karya-karya yang akan membuat kalian semua terkejut... kkk :'D

.

.

Nah, bagaimana menurut NoRen Shipper _project_ yang kami selenggarakan?

Menarik?

Atau kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu bagaimana caranya berpartisipasi dalam keempat _project_ di atas?

Sabar... Sabar...

Sesabar Jeno yang kadang dianggurin Renjun _hiks_ ~ /gak boleh baper/

Seluruh detil instruksi, syarat dan ketentuan akan segera dijelaskan lebih lanjut di _posting_ an selanjutnya.

Sekarang kita membuka sesi **Q &A**

Silakan kirimkan pertanyaan atau saran kalian tentang tiga project _on going_ di atas lewat **DM NORENIVERSE** di wattpad atau ffn.

Sampai berjumpa di _post_ selanjutnya.

Salam bucin 3

 _Universe of NoRen_


	2. Instrictions & Rules Project

Heyho! Sudah tidak sabar nih ingin segera berpartisipasi?

Eittsss~ tunggu dulu

Di sini ada beberapa _rules/_ aturan umum yang harus diikuti, bagi kalian yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam proyek ini. Apa saja aturannya? _Let's check this out!_

1\. _**Main pairing**_ tentunya Jeno _(_ Seme _/Top/Dominant)_ x Renjun _(_ Uke _/Bottom/Submissive)._ Silakan menambahkan _side pair_ nya masing-masing (untuk mendukung cerita).

2\. Tidak boleh ada unsur SARA.

3\. Panjang cerita:

 _-Drabble_ (Maksimal 400 kata)

 _-Prompt_ (Maksimal 500 kata)

 _-Ficlet_ (Maksimal 1000 kata)

 _-Oneshot_ (Minimal 1000 kata dan Maksimal 20.000 kata)

Silakan dipilih salah satu.

4\. Genre bebas: mau _romance, comedy, mystery, horror, adventure_ atau lain-lain.

5\. Fanfiksi haruslah karya orisinil, bukan _remake_ apalagi hasil plagiat.

6\. Kategori Rated:

-Teen

-Mature

Tidak _incest._

7\. _Genderswitch_ dan _Boys Love_ diperbolehkan.

.

.

Nah lalu bagaimana cara pengirimannya?

Seperti apa format pengiriman karya kalian?

.

Kami menyediakan 3 proyek _on going_ dan 1 proyek _anniversarry._

Kalian semua bebas mengikuti proyek manapun.

Atau bahkan ketiga-tiganya diikuti? Tidak apa-apa kok

Malah semakin banyak yang berpartisipasi semakin bagus.

Keikutsertaan kalian di sini tidak terpatok usia, status, apalagi biaya.

.

• _Friday Night_ ? (Malam Jum'at)

• _The 23rd_ (Setiap tanggal 23)

• _Random Surprise_

• Dan terakhir proyek NoReniversarry/Hari jadi NORENIVERSE, yaitu pada tanggal 23 November 2019 nanti. (Do'a kan semoga bisa tercapai :"))

-000-

 _Now, how to send your fanfiction?_

Simak baik-baik ya instruksi pengirimannya, mudah kok.

1\. Kirimkan karyamu ke alamat email kami: _**Noreniverse at gmail . com**_

2\. Lengkapi dengan format yang benar.

3\. Jangan lupa konfirmasi pada kami bahwa kalian sudah mengirim karya kalian lewat _**Direct Message NoReniverse**_ di Wattpad atau Ffn.

Contoh: min, aku udah ngirim ff atas nama email renjunnyajeno at gmail . com

4\. Wualaaa~ kalian hanya tinggal menunggu proses pengecekan ulang. Jika memenuhi persyaratan, kalian akan mendapat _Author Code_ dan karyanya akan di _publish_ di _project_ yang kalian ikuti.

Buat apa min _Author_ _Code_ nya? Gak pakai penname asli penulis aja?

Biar seru nih say!

 _Author code_ menunjukkan nomor antrian _publish._ Dengan _author code_ ini juga kami harap para pembaca, penulis lain serta mimin-mumun yang bertugas dapat berpartisipasi menebak siapa penulis-penulis berbakat nantinya.

Akan ada _reveals time_ juga untuk mengungkap misteri dibalik cerita yang kalian baca.

-000-

Lalu formatnya bagaimana min?

Untuk format pengirimannya dipisah sesuai project yang diikuti.

Subyek Email:

1\. Untuk _"The 23rd"_ gunakan subjek di bawah ini:

#23rdIsOurDestiny

2\. Untuk _"Friday Night"_ gunakan subjek di bawah ini:

#FridayNightWithNoren

3\. Untuk _"Random Surprise"_ gunakan subjek di bawah ini:

#ForeverNoren

Tema:

Judul:

Penname Author:

Genre:

Side Pairing:

Summary:

Format ini yang kalian cantumkan di karya kalian juga ya!

Gimana sih min gak ngerti :'( kasih contoh dong

Subjek: 23rdIsOurDestiny

Tema: Winter Reminiscence

Judul: Ketika musim salju membekukan hati

Penname Author: Jenocelalucayanxinjun

Genre: Angst, Humor

Side Pairing: Jeno x Siyeon / Mark x Renjun

Summary: Jeno hanya ingin Renjun kembali. Untuk berada di sisinya, ada dalam pelukan hangatnya dan terus bersama selamanya. Namun musim salju belum bisa membawa perasaan sang mantan untuk pulang.

Mudah kan ya teman-teman seperhaluan NoRen ?

Atau masih bingung? Kayak Renjun yang bingung menghadapi kebucinannya Jeno? Duh awas baverrrr~

Yaudah sini kirim pertanyaannya di kolom komentar bakal mimin jawab deh...

 **Sekali lagi** ya, Karya yang telah dikirimkan akan melalui proses pengecekan ulang (kelengkapan syarat), dan setelah itu baru bisa dipublikasikan.

 _So,_ tunggu apalagi, Ayo ramaikan proyek ini! Satu karyamu akan berpengaruh bagi kelangsungan hidup kapal ini kedepannya.

 _See you_!

 _Big love,_

 _All Admin_


	3. Deadline of Submissions

_Hello Everybody!_

Kalian sudah tahu dong pastinya cara mengirimkan karya kalian? IYAAAA MUN!

Nah sekarang waktunya kalian mengingat-ingat batas waktu yang NoReniverse sediakan bagi para penulis.

Agar tidak ketinggalan _project_ kita...

Tandai kalendermu ya!

 **1\. The 23rd**

Waktunya untuk meramu karya kalian sebagus mungkin dari tanggal 23 November sampai 20 Desember 2018.

 **Deadline: 20 Desember 2018 pukul 23.59 WIB**

 **2\. Friday Night**

Ayo pacu imajinasi-imajinasi liar kalian dalam bentuk tulisan dari tanggal 23 November sampai 4 Desember 2018.

 **Deadline: 4 Desember 2018 pukul 23.59 WIB**

 **3** **. Random Surprise**

Untuk _project **Random Surprise** ,_ kami tidak menetapkan _deadline_ tapi jika kalian memang sudah yakin mengirimkannya, tinggal kirim saja tidak lewat dari bulan Desember.

 **4\. NoReniversarry**

Project ini akan diinfokan detilnya saat mendekati bulan November 2019.

-000-

Ingat baik-baik _deadline_ nya, jangan sampai ketinggalan yaaa!

Mimin undur diri pamit ke _next post_ ;))

 _Bye!_


	4. Theme

_Finally!_

Tema

Oke, bagian terakhir dari _official opening day_ NORENIVERSE adalah penjelasan mengenai tema.

Tema apa saudara-saudara awak kapal NOREN?

Pastinya tema ff _project **'The 23rd'**_ bulan Desember dong.

Bagai sayur kurang bumbu nggak sih kalau ngadain _project_ tanpa tema, nah karena itu disini kita (para minceu) setelah melalui proses pemikiran panjang /aseek/ memutuskan... * _insert drumroll effect_ *

Mana suaranya wahai para pengapal?!

Daaann inilah dia tema ** _'The 23rd'_ **bulan Desember NORENIVERSE adalah...

 **"WINTER TALES"**

 _Winter Tales?_ Kenapa?

Pastinya udah pada sedikit menebak alasan pemilihan tema ini. Yap, dalam rangka menyambut bulan Desember yang identik dengan musim dingin alias _winter_ (di sana ya, kita mah musim ujan aja udah cukup) para minceu memutuskan untuk meramaikan jagad per-ff-an noren dengan cerita berlatar belakang musim dingin.

Buat kami ada banyak cerita yang terjadi di musim dingin. Misalnya saja cerita tentang bagaimana kehangatan muncul meskipun suhu udara hampir membekukan setiap sendi dan ada pula cerita yang hatinya semakin beku dengan peristiwa menyedihkan di musim yang sama.

Untuk _genre_ nya, bukan berarti harus sesuai dengan contoh di atas ya.

Kalian bebas menentukan _genre_ ceritanya asal berlatarbelakang musim dingin, mau itu yang normal seperti _fluff romance, angst, fantasy,_ bahkan _horror_ pun ditambah _mature_ karya para penulis akan tetap dipublikasikan pada tanggal 23 Desember 2018 tanpa terkecuali sesuai syarat dan ketentuan (berasa undian berhadiah)

Mau dikasih contohnya? Mauuuuu (minceu yang teriak ini mah)

 **Contoh:** Keluarga Jeno mendapatkan suatu kunjungan tak terduga dari seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil. Tanpa identitas yang jelas mereka menerima pemuda itu dengan mudahnya karena orang gila mana yang mau menghabiskan malamnya di bawah guyuran salju deras seperti saat ini. Tetapi yang tidak mereka sangka adalah Renjun, nama si laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu, membawa sebuah petaka untuk keluarga mereka.

Nah contoh diatas adalah sepenggal cerita _horror_ di musim dingin yang terjadi di keluarga Jeno.

Apakah masih ada kebingungan soal tema kita kali ini?

Jika masih ada yang belum paham tentang tema _project_ bulan Desember kita, bisa langsung tanya para minceu ke **_DM NORENIVERSE_** di Wattpad maupun Ffn. Kita siap siaga 24/7 (kalau bisa nggak tidur /g) untuk menjawab pertanyaan para pengapal tentang _project_ ini~~

 _So, let's jump right in!_

 _Go! Go!_ Ramaikan ff kapal tersayang kita ini dengan karya kalian!

 _See ya!_


	5. Prompt Bank

E Yo! Yo! _Surprise?!_

Pada kaget nggak nih?

Nggak~~ /yeu

Oke sedikit penjelasan, _post_ ini dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak dijadwalkan seperti dalam pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Menurut jadwalnya sih cuma ada 4 _post_ tentang penjelasan _project_ utama kami, tetapi di tengah-tengah diskusi terdengarlah suara dari surga /mulai ngaco.

Dan tiba-tiba ide ini mulai masuk akal juga kalau di pikir-pikir.

Apa sih idenya? Berasa misterius banget ya?

Idenya adalah **PROMPT BANK**!

Maksudnya apa sih _project prompt bank_ ini? Kenapa harus ada project surprise gini?

Jadi, sumbangan _prompt_ ini memfasilitasi baik itu para _readers_ ataupun para _author_ tentang ide-ide brilian untuk dijadikan ff.

 **Prompt** adalah sebuah ide cerita pendek dari _readers_ sekalian yang bisa menginspirasi para penulis diluar sana untuk menjadikan ide kalian sebagai salah satu karya mereka.

Sampai sini paham kan ya? Kalau masih ada sedikit penasaran tentang _prompt_ itu yang macam mana sih, bisa langsung komen cuss.

Oke lanjut, dengan penjelasan diatas pasti sedikit paham kan fungsi _projcet_ ini?

Iyeps kami bermaksud untuk menjembatani para _readers_ dengan imajinasinya yang luar biasa dengan para _author_ yang terkadang mengalami _stuck_ ide (percayalah ini _problem_ riil)

Atau bisa jadi kasusnya adalah para penulis terinspirasi akan ceritanya berdasarkan ide yang readers sumbangkan, dan siapa tau bisa langsung sekali jadi dalam waktu singkat gara-gara imajinasi lancar jaya.

Enak kan jadinya? _Readers_ pengen baca ff dengan ide kayak gini, dan _author_ juga terinspirasi sama _prompt_ yang dikirimkan oleh _readers._

Sekarang cara kirim _prompt_ nya jeng jeng~~

1\. Kirimnya ke alamat email kami: _**Noreniverse at gmail . com**_

2\. Format pengiriman adalah dengan mencantumkan;

Subjek email: Prompt (sebagai awalan) Genre di kata kedua sebagai jenis prompt (biar memudahkan gitu).

Isi Prompt: (Ide-ide yang ingin kalian sampaikan).

Jenis atau genre prompt yang saat ini kami terima adalah :

\- _Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

 _\- Canon_

 _\- Domestic_ (alias kehidupan rumah tangga)

\- _Drama_

 _\- Fantasy_

 _\- Fluff_

 _\- Historical_

 _\- Horror_

 _\- Thriller_

Mudah kan? Gampang kan?

Minceu kasih contoh nih ya~~

Subjek : Prompt Domestik

Isi Prompt: Kebahagiaan Jeno adalah terbangun dengan wajah Renjun disisinya. Sekalipun rambut emasnya mencuat ke segala arah atau dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti kuda nil, pemandangan itu adalah sebuah pencapaian sekaligus kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya...

Selanjutnya adalah bagaimana cara klaim dari _author_ alias pengadopsian _prompt_ oleh para _author._

Untuk _author_ yang berpartisipasi dimohon mengkonfirmasi jika butuh prompt tanggal 24 - 26 November 2018 lewat **DM NORENIVERSE**.

Harap diperhatikan, pengklaimman _prompt_ ini dilakukan 'siapa cepat dia dapat'

Jadi kalian _authornim_ jangan sampai kecolongan ya~

1\. _Author_ bisa mengadopsi maksimal 3 prompt dari bank.

2\. Klaim dilakukan dengan cara langsung **DM** ke akun kita **(NORENIVERSE)** dan pastinya akan kami catat.

3\. _Prompt_ yang sudah di klaim akan kami tandai dan coret dari ketersediaan untuk diadopsi.

4\. _Deadline submit_ dari ff hasil adopsi akan masuk dalam kategori proyek yang sudah disebutkan di _post_ sebelumnya~~

Jadi tunggu apa lagi? _Submit_ ide kalian~~

Oh ada yang ketinggalan!

Jadwal operasi ' **PROMPT BANK** ' di bulan ini:

1\. **Submit Prompt** 24 - 26 November 2018

2\. Pengunguman list ' **PROMPT BANK** ' 27 November 2018

3\. **Claimming prompt** 28 - 29 November 2018

Cukup dulu kali ya? Ada pertanyaan? _Hit the comment_! kekekekeke~~~

 _See Ya!_


End file.
